


Like You Like You

by coopbastian



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Villains, Fluff, M/M, Partners in Crime/Villains AU, Thallen Week, Thallen Week 2015, brief appearances from Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thallen Week 2015 - Day 3 - Partners in Crime/Villains/etc. AU. Barry the superhero always "apprehends" Eddie the criminal mastermind. When in actuality, they pretend it's another day for Eddie to steal and Barry to save, just so they can hook up in secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Thallen Week 2015 - Day 3 - Partners in Crime/Villains/etc. AU. Previously posted on tumblr. I intended to go more of smutty fic, but these damn boys decided to be a gooey and fluffy mess. But I enjoyed writing this so much that I might write more for this 'verse in the very near future ;)

“Thawne is at it again,” Cisco says in a rather monotone voice, glancing from his computer to Barry, who already has his suit on. “I’d like to know how in the hell he’s able to rob the same few places every time, and then escape like a day later.” 

Barry can’t help but let out a small chuckle. “Well–he is a criminal mastermind, I suppose.” 

“Yeah, but,” Cisco starts saying, clearly annoyed that this will be another quick and awfully too easy day for the S.T.A.R. Labs team, “will this dude ever give up?” 

Barry shoots his friend a smirk, and he’s out of the labs in a second. Although, he doesn’t miss the look Caitlin gives him before he leaves. 

She has to know something’s up. But Barry isn’t going to worry about that now. 

What he’s going to worry about is how he can make Eddie fall to his knees and become a begging and pleading mess. 

Barry wishes he could explain how he got himself into this situation in the first place. He wishes he could define this relationship he has  _with a well-known criminal_ (even if he wasn’t one, he should be for being so damn gorgeous), but there’s no way he could. There are no words. Just “yes” and “please” and “fuck me.”

He gets to the scene in mere seconds, making his thoughts stop hovering in the front of his head as he lays eyes on the beautiful blond, who is currently stashing money from the registers into a bag. 

He stops what he’s doing, turning to see the Flash, and he grins widely. 

Barry wishes his suit wasn’t so tight, especially around the area where blood is quickly rushing to. 

“Alright, Thawne,” Barry says in his Flash voice, pretending to be bored for the sake of Cisco and Caitlin, just in case they’re listening in (however, they have stopped supervising him after about the seventh Eddie Thawne’s so-called Masterplan). “You know the drill. We can make this as painless as possible, so drop the bag.” 

“Hmm, I don’t think so,” Eddie says, that damn, wicked grin plastered on his face. “Why don’t you come over here and make me?” 

Rolling his eyes, Barry obeys. He zooms right into Eddie, taking him outside and into a seemingly empty alleyway. 

Eddie jumps out of his arms and he straightens out his coat and tie. “You must be getting bored of this script,” he says, his piercing blue eyes looking into Barry’s hazel ones. 

“I’m never bored with you,” Barry says, turning off his earpiece system and taking off his mask. Then he realizes what he just said out loud, and he blushes. Eddie notices it, because he’s giving him that smirk once again. “I mean…you’re just–you’re so different and so–” 

Eddie steps closer to him. “Supervillains do have the best fun,” he says, his voice lowering to that pitch he knows that makes Barry weak in the knees. “Why don’t you just come join us, Speedster?” 

“I like helping people,” Barry answers, knowing that Eddie is only asking to play along. “Saving people is what I do best, I guess.” 

“You could do much more if we’re partners,” Eddie tells him, backing Barry up against the bricked wall. “We could have an evil league, an evil lair where we can fu–” 

“ _Eddie_ ,” Barry says sternly, cutting him off. “All this ‘we’ stuff is making me think we’re actual boyfriends.” He lets out a breathy laugh, mostly because he’s nervous for what he’s said and how close Eddie is to him. 

“Aren’t we, though?” Eddie asks, placing a peck on Barry’s exposed neck, making him shiver. 

Barry’s head is fluttering with thoughts and questions, but he doesn’t want to push this man away. The way Eddie has his tongue slowly going over his neck and collarbone is way too good for Barry to stop so they can  _talk_. 

So he grips onto the other man’s shoulders and he flips them around, pushing Eddie against the wall, which makes Eddie let out a surprised groan. He kisses him fiercely, teeth clashing, lips being pulled. 

“You’ve got to work on your communication skills,” Barry tells him, breathless when they’re apart, holding Eddie’s wrists above his head. “You’re a lousy boyfriend.”  _Boyfriend_ , Barry repeats in his head. He kisses Eddie again, savoring the taste and the feeling since apparently they’re  _boyfriends_ now. 

“Pfft, would a lousy boyfriend plan every single time we meet?” Eddie tries to go in for Barry’s neck, but Barry pushes him back onto the wall with his body. “It’s exhausting work, Bar. Why can’t you appreciate the effort?” 

Barry leans in to lick the side of Eddie’s neck, luckily making him moan in response. “Maybe because you never described us as ‘boyfriends’ before, Thawne.” 

At this, Eddie looks at Barry, with an expression on his face that Barry has never seen before. He doesn’t know if he should think of it as unsettling, so he stops to look back at him. 

“Well, I know you’re comfortable with labels, so…” Eddie slowly says, his cheeks turning slightly pink at his own words, obviously embarrassed that he’s letting his “evil” personality slip away. “I mean–if you want to call us boyfriends. I-I don’t care either way. I’m not a nerd like you.” 

“You care about me,” Barry says finally, unable to stop the smile widening on his face. “And you like me. Like,  _like me like me_.” 

Eddie scoffs at his statement, though, his face actually getting redder and redder, so Barry releases his grip on his wrists and he cups the man’s face.

“I care about you, too,” Barry tells him quietly. “And I like you, too.” 

“D’you  _like me like me?_ ” Eddie asks, grinning. 

“Yeah,” Barry says, pecking his lips. “I  _like you like you_ …a lot, actually.” 

Eddie attempts to roll his eyes, but he fails miserably. “You’ve got to stop being so fucking adorable, Allen. You’re making my cold exterior melt away, and I kind of need that cold to carry out my masterplans.” 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Barry asks, but before Eddie can make a retort, Barry pushes his lips against Eddie’s. 

Not another word is spoken between them again. Besides “yes” and “please” and “fuck me.” And perhaps another “I like you” is passed to each other.


End file.
